1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for operating a front-loading washing machine with a washing aggregate comprising a tub holding a rotatably-mounted drum suspended in the machine housing so as to be able to oscillate with a midaxis descending from front to back and equipped with an imbalance sensor that changes the rotation of the drum by means at a control program when an imbalance occurs in the spin cycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a front-loading washing machine of this kind, as a result of the physical laws of gravity and centrifugal force, an asymmetrical imbalance occurs at a specific point precisely when the laundry loads are small. In an inclined washing aggregate the small amount of laundry always travels to the back and the bottom of the drum above all during the spin cycle and collects there at the lowest point. Here at the rear, i.e., in immediate proximity to the drum bearing, the bearing load is, because of the laws of leverage less when imbalances occur than in the case of imbalances in the front loading area of the washing aggregate. Added to this is that during the spin cycle run-up in a washing aggregate that is inclined a small amount of laundry is better distributed along the rear wall of the drum, i.e., the laundry is more advantageously pulled apart. This also has a positive effect on the imbalance behavior; at the least the degree of imbalance is reduced.
The problem of the invention is to improve spin results by creating a method for operating a front-loading washing machine of the aforementioned kind that can in a simple way make optimal the superior imbalance advantage of conditions arising in small laundry loads.